What have you done to me? (Golden Universe AU one shot)
by EIRHernandez
Summary: Yellow just has one question on her mind after she blew up her chance to get out of earth...why did i do that? the tryo stops to clear their minds after their road trip did ended as planed. leave coments and reviews please.


**a/n: i don't know but i feel that the desition of staying on earth was a rash split of the moment in the case of Yellow, she had a shot to get out of earth and she deliberate sabotaje that chance, it did not make sence for both greag and pearl...but I guess the progress in their road travel will serve to this. For what i can see oon the show, yellow is stoic but she has very rash moments, so this is how i think it went after they decided to stay on earth. Based in the fic of Squish13 "Golden Universe".**

Greg drove the van… to say that he was shocked by Yellow decision was an understament, and he was not alone in that regard. Pearl was equally baffled that her diamond had just ruined one of their only chances to come back to homeworld. For her part, in the back of the van, Yellow was sitting with one knee bend and her elbow rested on it; hand in her forehead looking to nothing. She had been like this for the last couple of hours and there were no signs that this will change.

Greg looking how the night was falling and deciding to make a stop in a rest area, close to a forest, decided to stop. Pearl didn't even asked why they had stopped and just resigned herself to try to understand what had gone so wrong. She needed time and she decided to sit outside with her camera. Suddenly she heard the back of the van opening and she saw her Diamond in her compact form (still close to 7ft tall), walk outside of the veichle and look around, without a word she began to walk towards the forest. Pearl saw this and decided to walked close to her, for her was a Pearl and as such, she will be close to her Diamond in its time of need.

-I want to be alone—said Yellow diamond without turning to look at her servant and giving a single step she added—I will walk for a time, not far from the perimeter of this…camp. Don't follow me—she finished entering the forest.

Not soon her diamond had entered the forest, greg had returned with some wood to make a little fire and maybe talk about what just happen. As soon as he returned he saw two things: the figure of Pearl standing conflicted staring into the forest and the open back door of his van. It did not took to far to put two and two together and he dropped the wood and sprinted towards pearl. If someone knew something it would be her…

-PEARL, what happen? Where is Yellow?—he said, knowing that she will be right…as long as she would not do something rash and hurt someone, he knew how powerful his…friend could be, and how quick her anger was.

-My diamond, she just, leaved…she said that she was going to walk for a time—she said just repeating still dazzled. With this information he began to run where Pearl had been staring while she just looked at it, unable to go, for she was a good pearl and she will follow the orders of her diamond, even when this ones were odd.

Greg ran and ran, looking some places where the branches had been snapped and some places where big steps could be seen. Quickly he saw a clearing, close to a lake. In a lone rock, there sitting with her helmet off, her golden blond hair moved a little by the night breeze, he let out a sigh of relief and began to walk towards her.

-Why are you here?—she asked without turning towards him or moving at all. Even her voice was resigned, like she expected this to be the course of action that the human would have took no matter what.

-I was concern…-he began to say when she moved a little and he continued—I mean you haven't said anything since you—he began to say when she spoke, nearly like a whisper. He barely caught it.

-What have you done to me?—she asked standing up but not turning to see him. The moon light revealed a little tension on her posture. She elaborated—I am a diamond…I am a leader, I am Logical, I conquer, I rule, I will never be weak, never be foolish—she then turned looking at him with a mixture of anguish, confusion, anger and a small doses of disbelief—THEN WHY DID I RUINED THE ONLY WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS PLANET?—she asked looking at Greg, but he could feel that it was more of a rhetorical question—What has this mediocre little rock? is not special, I have seen dozens of planets similar at this one…It must not be this place, it must be you!—she then walked towards Greg who got so caught off guard that he could not stop yellow from grabbing him by his clothes and pining him on the ground. He closed his eyes ready for his end…that never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a weird sight: Yellow was silently crying. He could see her lips moving asking still, "why?"

-Yellow, sometimes people make things without thinking…we—but this got yellow out of her trance.

-I am not people! I am a gem! A diamond!—then without warning she brokedown and began to openly sob, like she so many times had seen Blue do. All her problems, all her failures came crashing down on her as she let all out. Then she felt warmth…Greg was Hugging her. She was so confused, she was never the one to do physical shows of affect, that was more in the alley of Blue and Pink, but this feel right, this feel appropriated. Slowly and timid, she returned the hug. For a time that felt like an eternity, she just let her tears and the warmth of Greg helped ease her pain. Then the separated herself of him and looked at him in the eye. The next action she could not stop, it was like instinct. Without stopping she got closer to gregs face and there at the shore of the lake and at the light of the moon she experience the action that humans call a kiss…it was one of the many things that she discovered that single night.


End file.
